Missing Scene: Birdie
by jayma
Summary: Movie verse: Clint and Natasha talk when Natasha notices a little birdie hanging outside the window. BobbiClint.


**Summary**: Natasha notices a little birdie outside the window.

**A/N**: I'm a die hard Bobbi/Clint supporter, so I decided to write this "missing scene." I wrote this after I saw the fan screening a few weeks back, and after I saw the midnight premiere I realized that the scene ended differently. Ah well, I like my version better, haha! Enjoy!

* * *

Natasha sighed as Clint massaged his knuckles next to her. _They were never trained for this_, her words echoed through her mind. She looked up and saw a fellow agent (and friend) look through the window of the door. The agent ducked down at the sight of Tasha staring and Tasha smiled.

"I think you have a visitor," she said as she stood up and opened the door. A blonde-headed woman poked her head out from behind the wall and Clint stood up, his head still dizzy from the beat down he got from the Widow earlier.

"Bobbi," he whispered in a raspy voice and Natasha saw a hint of a smile on the archer's face.

"Hey sport," Bobbi replied with a simple wave of the hand.

Natasha's eyes shifted awkwardly between Clint and Bobbi, "I'll leave you two alone, but we need to suit up and get to the quinjet in 10 minutes," Natasha said, but Hawkeye was distracted and continued to stare warmly at Bobbi. Natasha rolled her eyes, _Why do I bother?_ She thought to herself.

"Make sure lover boy over there is in the hangar in 10," she directed her instructions at Bobbi and the agent nodded at her orders.

Natasha moved to the door and before she left Bobbi whispered a heartfelt thank you. When Barton went missing, Natasha went straight to Bobbi before the blonde heard wild rumors and accusations of Clint's treachery. She promised her friend and herself that she'd get him back. Natasha nodded in understanding and left the room.

When the door closed behind her, Bobbi took a step forward, "Are you feeling better?"

Clint leaned against the cot for support and smirked, "Bobbi Morse is that concern I hear?"

Bobbi laughed and crossed her arms, "I see your ego is as big as ever."

"Admit it, my ego is the reason I fell on your radar in the first place," he said as he matched her stance and he too crossed his arms.

She laughed again, "Yeah, my radar for detecting jerks," she said as she pushed her hair back behind her ear. The piece of hair conveniently covered up a small gash across her cheek. Clint spotted the wound and hastily walked up to her to inspect the cut.

"What happened?" he asked seriously as he angled her face.

Bobbi hesitated, but Clint eyed her until she spoke, "You."

Clint's face fell in realization, "I did this?" he whispered, "Bobbi, I—"

"You were possessed, Clint. It wasn't you," she said as she held his face in her hands. She brushed her fingers through his hair and pulled him in for a hug. He inhaled her scent and tightened his grip around her waist. The embrace lasted longer than Bobbi thought when she looked at her watch. Their ten minutes were up.

"You should get going," she spoke softly against his ear.

Clint pulled back and took a deep breath, "Yeah I should before Tasha throws a fit," he laughed.

The two agents walked out of the room together and down the hall silently. They reached an intersection and Bobbi pointed down another hall, "I have to get back to navigations."

Clint pointed the opposite way, "Hangar," he said and Bobbi nodded.

Bobbi started to move down her end of the hall when she turned slightly, "Don't do anything stupid out there," she smiled.

"My best tricks happen when I do stupid stuff," Clint smirked, but Bobbi's face grew serious. Clint winced at her stare and scratched the back of his neck, "I promise."

"Better," she replied as she continued to walk away.

Clint watched her go and was about to walk away himself when he remembered something else, "Hey, a little birdie told me you're available Friday night?" he yelled down the hall. A few passersby turned their heads, but he ignored them and focused on Bobbi.

"My station, 8 o'clock, and don't be late!" she yelled back and disappeared down another hall.

Clint smiled and silently prayed for Friday to come faster. Until then, the first thing on his agenda was to lay a beat down on a certain god of mischief.


End file.
